


Lucky

by GoatSoup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSoup/pseuds/GoatSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a lucky man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own H50, nor do I make money from my idle imaginings of what the boys would get up to should CBS ever decide to make a million fangirls happy.
> 
> Also, if the paragraphs are a little wonky, please let me know. It refuses to upload correctly, even though all's hunky dory in the preview. Thanks.

Steve McGarrett was lucky. He had the man of his dreams wrapped securely in his arms. Lengths of muscle and skin pressed against each other, creating blissful points of contact. He revelled in the faint tremors and quivers running through his lover's body.   
  
He'd done this before. Held a man in the night under the stars, listening to the sounds he was making. When a mission had gone pear-shaped, a friend was lost or they simply missed home. They did this. They held each other through the racking sobs and the sniffles. Supported each other in ways others didn't, _wouldn't_ , understand.  
  
Where words would be useless and promises would be lies. Wrapped around each other with the tears streaming down their faces.   
  
Brothers in arms.   
  
But this was different. He loved this man. The one who had helped him grieve, had taught him to trust, who showed him it was okay to stand down. He didn't have to keep his guard up, he was safe now.   
  
Protected. Wanted. Home.   
  
Still, the ache in his chest at Danny's pain reminded him that this was good. He was alive. That he had this, at least. Being the person Danny screamed at after hours of polishing off beers and downing scotch. Being the person who had to drag his agonised partner to his feet. Being the one who would receive the fist to the face, chest, stomach. The hits he let land because his friend needed it. And when Danny needed something more? Well, he was there for that too.   
  
He was the one who was helping with the healing now. It was his duty. His honour.  
  
That was the internal mantra he kept playing on a loop, when Danny finally tired himself out and landed heavily in his arms. When he staggered up the stairs with his broken partner. When he stripped him to his underwear and tucked him into bed. When the heartbreaking, soul tearing, calamitous sobs started up. The whimpers and mewls that would crawl up Danny's throat and pierce the quiet night around them.   
  
That's what he kept telling himself. That even though he might never get to hold Danny, his Danno, for joyous reasons ever again, at least he had this. It might not be what he had dreamt of, what he'd longed for and never gotten, but it was as close as he'd ever get.   
  
So yeah, Steve wasn't exactly unhappy. Not happy either, no he'd never be happy because surely Danny would never smile again. But it was close. So he rode it out and waited for the cycle to start all over again in the morning.  
  
Steve McGarrett was lucky, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did this, or why I had to put our boys through this horrible mess. For my very first fic of everything ever, as well. Forgive me, please.


End file.
